


Falling For You (Literally)

by LightwoodsBae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Open Ending?, The Author Regrets Everything, This is too short for my liking, this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodsBae/pseuds/LightwoodsBae
Summary: The Seokhao soulmates au that no one needed but I wrote anyways. Enjoy!This is inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/kwonsoonstar/status/1134441362747797505





	Falling For You (Literally)

**"This is the final boarding call for flight 218A to Beijing. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately twenty minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for flight 218A. Thank you**."

He checked his hand watch, it was 11:40 PM and by this time the next day he would finally be home after a two month trip. Sure, he wanted to open his art exhibition for a long time but the preparation and the event itself took a tool on him and now he just wants to go home. He missed everyone, even Junhui but he would rather be caught dead than actually say that to him.

He unlocked his phone to check on his messages, he received a few texts from Mingyu telling him to text him once he lands and a few others from Junhui ranting about  **another**  cat he met on his way home. He locked his phone again and put it in his bag and stood up from his seat. It was time to get on the plane.

Maybe it was the sudden movement but he felt a sting in his chest, right where his heart is located.  _So, this is how it ends? I can already imagine the headlines. Chinese artist, Xu Minghao dies in an airport cafeteria. Why couldn't it happen in the art gallery instead? More dramatic for my liking._

After a few moments the sting subsided a little and his breath wasn't so labored anymore and he was able to stand up straight, he decided to not over think it. He grabbed his hand bag and started walking towards the gate. Then something made him freeze in his spot. Or rather someone.

He was not wearing anything out of the ordinary, he easily blended in with the crowd in the busy airport. In a black t-shirt and a white hat that complimented his bronze skin. He kept rubbing his chest with his hand, frowning as if in pain.

_Is this him? Is this how it feels? Is he the one?_

Minghao walked towards him as if he was enchanted by him. He probably should save himself the humiliation of approaching a total stranger but there was just something about him that drew him in blindly.

He was even more breathtaking up close. High cheekbones, straight nose, full lips and moles that looked like stardust.  _He is beautiful_. And he was also fainting. In the middle of the airport.

"Oof easy there", Minghao caught him around the waist and held him up with effort. His eyes looked unfocused and his lips were parted.

He led them to a nearby seat and handed him a water bottle. He watched him as he drank a few sips then rested his head back as he tried to take his breath.

"Thanks a lot. If it weren't for you, I would have made a fool of myself in front of all these people", he said with his eyes still closed.

"You're most welcome. I couldn't just let you faint like that, it would hurt your pretty face."

The guy opened his eyes, fixed his posture and stared at Minghao. There was a slight blush forming on his cheeks. All Minghao could do was smirk, he had that kind of effect on people.

"Do I know you? I feel like I do."

"We probably have met before," Minghao paused.

"Yeah?"

"In my dreams"

The guy's face turned from concentrated to blank as the lame pick-up line sank in. Unfortunately, he couldn't control how his face flushed harder.

"That was the lamest shit I've ever heard"

"But it got you to blush though"

The guy brought his hands to his warm cheeks as if that would help him.  _Adorable._

"Minghao," he said extending his hand towards the guy. He eyed his hand and then stared at him, his eyes widened in realization and suddenly Minghao had an armful of him.

"I have waited for a long time." the guy said, his voice was watery as hugged Minghao tightly.

Minghao felt the sting from earlier settle into a warm feeling that spread through his whole body. I found you. I finally found you. He held him even tighter like he would disappear if he didn't. The guy reluctantly moved from his embrace but still had his arms on his shoulder.

"I'm Seokmin," he said with a smile that Minghao decided that it the brightest thing in the whole universe.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Seokmin", Minghao replied with a smile that matched his and eyes filled with awe.

The smile suddenly faded and Seokmin stood up frantically.

"Oh god! My flight! Wait, your flight too! You're going somewhere, aren't you?"

Minghao checked his watch, it was 12:03 AM. He missed his flight. Somehow, he didn't feel bad about it. He chuckled and looked up at Seokmin.

"I missed mine, what time is yours?"

"At Twelve"

"Looks like you missed yours as well, it's 12:03"

Seokmin exhaled and sat down again next to him. Minghao could not stop staring at him and watching his every move.

"Looks like I will be staying here for longer than I thought", Seokmin said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Would it be too bold of me to take you somewhere?"

Minghao looked at him expectedly, he could be rejected right now given the fact they just met each other.

"You know what? I like bold. Let's go somewhere", he said taking Minghao's wrist in one hand and his bag in the other.

_I don’t exactly know where I’m going but if it’s with you, I would go anywhere. Blindfolded._

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a follow up to this if anyone actually liked it so lemme know xx
> 
> come yell at me @kwonsoonstar prompts and criticism are welcomed :>


End file.
